Racun Semanis Madu
by Black Freesia
Summary: Tapi, apa yang aku bisa lakukan untuk menolak racun dengan rasa semanis madu ini? Aku tak sanggup, racun ini terlalu...terlalu... terlalu... /SoiGgio/For Bleach Vivariation Festival: Dedication Month yang didedikasikan untuk kazuka-rizu ichirunatsu23 :D


Sebuah fanfic (hancur) yang didedikasikan untuk **kazuka-rizu Ichirunatsu23** alias Kazu.

Didedikasikan untuk Kazu karena dia **salah satu author yang saya favoritkan**

Alasan memilih pairing SoiGgio, karena pairing ini merupakan **pairing kebanggaannya, dan pairing favoritnya**

**

* * *

****Racun Semanis Madu**

Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo

Racun Semanis Madu © Snow Sanctuary

Rated: K+

Genre: Angst/Tragedy

Pairing: SoiGgio

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**

* * *

**Aku dan kau berbeda. Ada sebuah tembok pemisah bernama perbedaan yang menghalangi kita. Tembok yang begitu tebal. Aku hitam, dan kau putih. Aku Arrancar, dan kau kau shinigami.

Saling menggesekkan pedang satu sama lain.

Saling membunuh.

Saling mendendam.

Saling membenci.

Itulah takdir kita, takdir kubu hitam dan putih.

Itu sudah menjadi bukti kontras bahwa kita saling bertolak belakang.

Kita adalah minyak dan air, yang tidak dapat bersatu. Sudah menjadi garisan takdir hal tersebut

Akupun pun begitu sebelum bertemu denganmu, membenci shinigami. Dengan penuh nafsu kubunuh shinigami yang menghalangi jalanku. Kupikir, selamanya membenci dan membunuh shinigami, akan menjadi takdir yang digariskan padaku. Tapi aku salah. Hingga rancangan naskah dari Tuhan bernama takdir mempertemukan kita, dalam sebuah pertarungan. Pertarungan kubu putih–Shinigami dan kubu hitam–Arrancar.

Kau sebagai Shigami, kapten divisi 2

Aku sebagai Arrancar, fraccion yang mengabdi pada Barragan-sama

Kita saling berhadapan.

Kita saling tatap-menatap dengan tatapan membunuh.

Kita saling mengacungkan pedang satu sama lain.

Kita saling berniat untuk membunuh

Hingga pedang kita saling bergesekkan satu sama lain.

Kau menyerang, aku menghindar. Aku menyerang, kau menghindar. Aku cepat, kau pun cepat. Aku kuat, kau pun kuat. Kita seimbang.

Langit biru dan awan putih yang menggumpal menjadi saksi bisu pertarungan kita. Suara gesekkan pedang yang beradu, bukti kita bertarung. Keringat yang mengucur adalah bukti kita sama-sama kewalahan menghadapi satu sama lain.

Di tengah-tengah pertarungan, aku terpesona pada sosokmu. Sosokmu yang begitu tangguh itu, dan matamu yang tajam itu, membiusku dalam pesona, membuatku terperangkap dalam pesonamu.

Berat rasanya ketika harus mengarahkan pedang ini kepadamu. Berat rasanya ketika harus menembakkan cero ke arahmu. Rasa bersalah tak henti-hentinya menghantuiku ketika dengan tangan ini aku membuat goresan di tubuhmu, saat pedangku menggores kulitmu, saat darah mengucur di kulitmu, saat luka menjamur di tubuhmu. Bahkan berat rasanya untuk menggunakan resurreccionku. Berat rasanya ketika aku harus menggunakan topeng, berpura-pura bernafsu membunuhmu, karena Barragan-sama memperhatikan setiap pertarungan kita

Tapi, kau terlihat begitu membenciku. Matamu menunjukkan ambisi untuk membunuhku. Kau tak ragu-ragu mengarahkan pedang padaku, kau tak merasa bersalah ketika kau membuat luka di tubuhku,

Terus dan terus kau mengayunkan pedangmu ke arahku, terus dan terus kau mencoba menusukkan homonkan ke seperti tidak masalah jika harus melakukan ini semuanya. Berbeda denganku yang berat untuk bertarung denganmu

Hei, apa kau tahu, bahwa berat rasanya bagiku mengayunkan pedang ini ke arahmu?

Hei, apa kau tahu, bahwa berat rasanya bagiku menembakkan cero ke arahmu?

Hei, apa kau tahu, bahwa berat rasanya menggunakan resurrecionku untuk menghadapimu?

Hei, apa kau tahu, bahwa aku tidak ingin kita bertarung?

Dan... hei, apa kau tahu, aku menyukaimu?

Tapi, sepertinya kau tidak tahu itu. Kau tidak menyadarinya.

Apa kau tidak berat melakukan semua itu, mengayunkan pedang padaku, menendangku, melukaiku?

Kurasa tidak. Kau begitu berniat membunuhku.

Aku tahu ini ironis. Aku seorang Arrancar menyukai shinigami yang menjadi musuhku. Aku tak kuasa menolak perasaan yang semanis madu ini, tapi aku merasa madu ini bisa menjadi racun bagiku.

Tapi, apa yang aku bisa lakukan untuk menolak racun dengan rasa semanis madu ini? Aku tak sanggup, racun ini terlalu...terlalu... terlalu... terlalu manis. Sulit lepas dari jeratan racun manis ini.

Aku terjerat oleh perasaan ini, lalu bagaimana dengan kau? Apa kau juga terjerat oleh perasaan ini?

Kurasa tidak. Kau tidak menunjukkan apapun untuk menjadi bukti bahwa kau terjerat dalam perasaan yang sama denganku.

Kita bertolak belakang. Kau membenciku, sedangkan aku menyukaimu. Miris, rasanya ketika bertarung dengan orang yang kau sukai, sementara orang yang kau sukai membenci kau.

Dan perasaan sukaku ini berakhir dengan tragis. Kau menusukkan homonka padaku, kau membunuhku dengan kedua tanganmu. Tak ada rasa sedih, ataupun bersalah yang menggentayangimu,

Tragis. Satu kata yang menggambarkan takdirku.

Aku jatuh cintamu padamu, Shinigami, tapi kau membenciku. Dan terakhir, kau... kau... kau membunuhku.

Meskipun begitu, aku tidak menyesal. Aku tidak menyesal merasakan racun semanis madu ini. Indah walaupun berakhir tragis. Tapi, tak apa, sungguh...

Hanya yang aku sesalkan, mulutku tidak sempat menyatakan perasaan ini. Tidak sempat mengucapkan 2 kata itu 'aku menyukaimu'

Suka, suka, suka... tak ada kata lain, selain suka.

Maaf, atas segalanya.

Maaf, atas luka yang aku torehkan di tubuhmu,

Maaf, atas darah yang menyeruak keluar dari tubuhmu.

Maaf, atas kepura-puraanku, yang bertingkah seperti aku membencimu, dan bernafsu membunuhmu.

Shinigami- ah tidak Soi Fon, aku menyukaimu.

Selamat tinggal, Soi Fon.

**The End **


End file.
